


Believer

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Me e te, elementare [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di scene JohnLock sulle note della canzone: Believer degli Imagine Dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt dell’iniziativa ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di Koa Sato: Prompt 2: Holmes/Watson. Durante Game of Shadow. Watson si è appena sposato con Mary, ma invece che essere con lei in luna di miele, se ne sta su un treno con Holmes a farsi sparare. Il momento in cui si rende conto che è felice solo facendo questa vita, è anche lo stesso in cui comprende quel che prova per Holmes.

Cap.1 Capendo di amarti

 

_Ho lasciato i proiettili volare, oh, li ho lasciati piovere._

 

Watson ansimò e si voltò, accanto a lui era ancora steso Holmes. I frammenti di legno volati dalla cabina traforata dai proiettili gli erano ricaduti addosso.

Holmes aveva le labbra sporche di rossetto piegate in un ghigno e stava fumando dalla propria pipa. I suoi occhi truccati di azzurro si muovevano inquieti e brillavano di luce.

Watson avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerato, era vicino all’altro abbastanza da sentire l’odore del tabacco, da avvertire il corpo sudato e in tensione dell’altro.

“Ha visto? Giacendo con me tutto è andato per il meglio.

Sua moglie, inoltre, con mio fratello, non corre alcun pericolo” disse Holmes con voce sicura di sé.

Watson si rialzò di malagrazia e si passò le mani tra i capelli, scuotendo il capo.

< Ho il battito cardiaco a mille. Dannato lui, le sue folli idee! > pensò.

“In che guaio mi ha messo questa volta?” gemette.

“Se lei non avesse avuto tutta questa fretta di sposarsi…”. Iniziò a dire Holmes.

“Holmes…” ringhiò Watson.

“Avevo cercato di avvertirla che la più grande mente criminale di tutti i tempi era in azione. Lei non ha voluto credermi, non ha voluto seguire la mia tela di ragno…”. Proseguì Holmes.

“… Oh, adesso…” gemette Watson.

“… Ha deciso che per fermarmi utilizzare lei sarebbe stata la mossa migliore. Per me era un gatto che giocava col topo usando un fioretto, per lui è una partita a scacchi tra trote…”. Continuò Holmes.

“La prego!” sbraitò Watson.

“Suvvia. Questa è la nostra ultima collaborazione di coppia. Un po’ forzata dagli eventi, ma non mi dica che non la sta apprezzando anche lei.

Si sarebbe annoiato in una noiosa luna di miele” ribatté Holmes.

Watson si deterse le labbra secche con la lingua e sospirò.

< Ha ragione. Fuggo dalla guerra e dall’azione, ma sono per me una droga, una dipendenza ben maggiore rispetto a quella del tabacco. Non posso fare a meno d’impugnare una pistola come… Non sono in grado di stare lontano da lei, Holmes! > pensò.

Si lasciò cadere seduto pesantemente e sospirò.

“Ha gettato mia moglie da un treno proprio durante il nostro viaggio di nozze” gemette.

“Si calmi. In fondo andremo a Parigi, quale luogo migliore per un viaggio di nozze?” chiese Holmes.

“Io lo volevo fare con Mary, non con lei! Le ricordo che non l’ho sposata” piagnucolò Watson.

Holmes scrollò le spalle, il tabacco arrossato gl’illuminava il volto di riflessi vermigli nella penombra.

“Su, andiamo, non faccia il bambino. C’ero anche io in Chiesa e ho tenuto le fedi” ribatté Holmes.

< Queste donne sono così sopravvalutate. Non si devono di certo sposare per forza > pensò.

“Lei era il testimone, non la sposa” brontolò Watson.

< Sono più felice a stare su un treno con lui a farmi sparare che con l’unica donna con cui io abbia avuto un rapporto profondo.

Diamine! Credo di essere innamorato di lei, Holmes. Questi discorsi non mi aiutano affatto.

Ho appena compreso di avere una qualche malattia mentale perché mi sento attratto, non da un uomo qualsiasi, ma proprio da lei! > pensò. Si massaggiò le tempie, sentendole pulsare.

“Ci divertiremo a Parigi e, poi, ho intenzione di portarla a teatro” lo confortò Holmes.

“Non credo di avere altra scelta, mio malgrado” esalò John.

 


	2. Cap.2 Pattinaggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a “Una Challenge sotto l’Albero” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt: 24) A non sa pattinare e B prova a insegnarglielo.  
> Scritta sentendo: Imagine Dragons – Believer; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wtfhZwyrcc; http://www.testimania.com/testitradotti/29118.html.

Cap.2 Pattinaggio

 

_Prima di tutto,_

_Dirò tutte le parole che ho dentro la mia testa._

 

“Watson, mi lasci dire ciò che penso di questa idea…” disse Holmes.

Watson si strinse nella sciarpa di una misura più grande, fatta a maglia, e si raddrizzò il cilindro che portava in testa.

“Lei non poteva rimanere ancora rinchiuso nel suo appartamento…” lo richiamò.

“Il nostro” ribatté Holmes e rischiò di cadere.

Watson gli passò le braccia sotto le ascelle e lo sostenne, appoggiandosi alla transenna.

“Il suo, ormai. Io mi sono trasferito” lo richiamò.

“Lo ammetta, tutto questo è solo per insegnarmi un altro sport su cui vuole scommettere i suoi guadagni” lo richiamò Sherlock.

“Sono sei mesi che è rinchiuso. Come suo medico, come suo amico, le impongo di prendere una boccata d’aria” lo richiamò Watson.

Pattinò più indietro sulla spessa lastra di ghiaccio, raddrizzando Holmes, che indossava dei bianchi e sgualciti stivaletti da pattinatore.

“L’unica cura alla mia malattia, il tedio, è un nuovo caso. Se lei li seguisse insieme a me, saprebbe che al momento che non ce ne sono d’interessanti” lo richiamò Holmes.

“Si lasci insegnare a pattinare” lo pregò Watson.

Holmes assottigliò gli occhi, notò il bastone di John appoggiato su uno dei gradini di legno oltre il parapetto, il sorriso sotto i suoi baffi e le sue gote arrossate dal freddo, il fiato che si condensava davanti al suo viso.

< Per prima cosa, come sempre, ho detto tutte le parole che mi passavano in testa. Nei suoi confronti sono assai più infantile e polemico di quanto mi appartiene.

La presenza di Mary è deleteria per il nostro rapporto!

Ora, però, è tempo di arrivare alle giuste conclusioni.

Avete dimenticato il conflittuale rapporto con la vostra gamba e mi state rallegrando in queste tetre feste prive di omicidi interessanti. Per il vostro bene, posso anche lasciarmi convincere a proseguire quest’arte ludica assolutamente insensata > pensò.

“Mi faccia vedere come devo fare” disse, richiudendosi uno dei bottoni della giacca che gli si era sciolto. I capelli scuri gli ricadevano disordinati ai lati del viso.

Watson gli porse il braccio e Holmes gli passò intorno il suo. John lo condusse con sé lungo la pista, sollevandolo le diverse volte in cui rischiava di cadere.

“Si lasci andare e vedrà che si divertirà” lo spronò John.

“Lei è un inguaribile ottimista se pensa che riusciremo in questa folle impresa” disse Holmes, lasciandosi guidare.

John ridacchiò, il suo uscì di gola, leggermente gracchiante. Il freddo gli faceva pizzicare il naso.

“Lei è riuscito a insegnarmi a ballare il valzer egregiamente, forse un giorno a seguire scimmiescamente le sue orme. Non vedo perché io non debba riuscire in questa impresa” lo rassicurò.

Holmes gli sorrise.

“Vedremo” disse.

< Anche se sono più propenso a credere che in questo caleidoscopio d’informazioni, tra gli altri clienti e le innumerevoli sfaccettature e crepe del ghiaccio, cadrò a terra schiantata e sopraffatto. Però, per averla vista così contenta e fiduciosa, ne sarà valsa la pena > pensò.

Watson gli fece fare alcuni giri, se lo appoggiò contro per non farlo precipitare, ed entrambi arrossirono con aria impacciata.


	3. Cap.3 Dichiarazioni il giorno di San Valentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di L.A.: A trova il coraggio di dichiararsi a B il giorno di San Valentino. Ma anche C si dichiara ad A.

Cap.3 Dichiarazioni il giorno di San Valentino

 

_Sono pieno e stanco per il modo in cui le cose sono sempre andate, oh-ooh._

 

Holmes si allacciò un foulard rosso intorno al collo e si passò la mano tra i morbidi capelli scuri, si allontanò dallo specchio e proseguì nel corridoio, scese dalle scale ed estrasse la chiave dalla tasca del cappotto, raggiunse la porta e l’aprì.

L’aria fredda e uggiosa lo investì, arrossandogli le guance, il cielo era grigio e l’ambiente era illuminato da dei lampioni, si muoveva silenziosamente, fischiettando ogni tanto. La luce soffusa si mischiava alla bassa nebbia, creando dei giochi di ombre giallastre.

Holmes roseguì in strada con passo veloce, rubò un mazzo di rose che un uomo teneva dietro le spalle, mentre era intento a bussare ad una porta. Holmes accelerò il passo ed entrò al volo in una carrozza parcheggiata. Si sedette, affacciò la testa e gridò l’indirizzo al guidatore, che spronò i cavalli e partì.

Il rumore degli zoccoli risuonava mischiandosi allo stridio delle ruote di metallo, confondendosi al suono prodotto dalle altre carrozze nella strada.

Holmes guardò le rose e ne ispirò il profumo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< I fumi dell’oppio di cui ho abusato ieri notte mi confonde le idee, ma so benissimo che oggi è il momento a cui mi stavo preparando. In fondo San Valentino è il giorno migliore per dichiararsi >. Un petalo rosso gli finì sulle gambe e ticchettò con la scarpa contro il sedile su cui era accomodato.

< Non mi sono annunciato, ma so che Watson sarà in casa per tutta la giornata. Dopo avermi abbandonato da solo nel nostro appartamento per quel piccolo studio medico non dovrei neanche parlargli, dovrebbe ringraziarmi di questa mia scelta.

No, non è vero, lo amo… >. Chiuse gli occhi e visualizzò la scena diverse volte, studiando le possibili espressioni o le frasi di Watson.

< Non trovo un finale positivo, ma sono sicuro che ci riuscirò. Nessuno può rifiutare le avance di un Holmes > si rassicurò Sherlock.

La carrozza parcheggiò davanti a una fila di edifici con giardino, uno di questi aveva un gazebo.

Holmes scese e lanciò una moneta, che il guidatore si affrettò a prendere al volo.

“D’oro? Guardi che bastava d’argento” disse l’uomo, con voce tremante.

Sherlock scrollò le spalle e si avviò, stringendo il mazzo di rose al petto.

“Il resto lo tenga di resto” disse, raggiunse la porta e bussò, si accorse che la porta era socchiusa. Le tempie gli pulsarono, notò delle impronte di fango oltre a quelle di Watson, il tappetino per pulirsi le scarpe leggermente spostato e un forte profumo da donna.

< Strano… Non ci sono clienti, non sento il loro vociare e questo profumo… >. Il battito cardiaco gli accelerò, mentre i suoi occhi si arrossavano. < Tutti gli indizi portano ad un’unica conclusione, ma non può essere, non voglio accettarlo. Non posso saltare frettolosamente a una risoluzione sbagliata > rifletté.

S’irrigidì vedendo Watson seduto accanto a una donna dal sorriso gentile ed i vestiti semplici.

“John, so che è inusuale che una donna si dichiari ad un uomo…” disse Mary con voce tremante.

“No, Mary, lo avrei fatto io se non lo avessi fatto tu. Attendevo solo perché so che è abusato dichiararsi a San Valentino. Non desidero altro che averti come mia fidanzata, ma, tu sei sicura?” domandò John con voce tremante, gli occhi liquidi.

“Certo che voglio” sussurrò Mary e gli avvolse il capo con le braccia.

Watson chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con trasporto.

Holmes se ne andò con passo felpato, senza farsi notare, gettò i fiori in una spazzatura e corse verso un’altra carrozza. Aveva iniziato a piovere, l’acqua gelida gli scivolò lungo il viso, mentre la nebbia londinese s’inspessiva.

< Sono stanco di come le cose vanno sempre nella mia vita > pensò Holmes, fu colto da un capogiro e rischiò di cadere a terra.


End file.
